Justice League of America (Vol 2) 46
Synopsis for "The Dark Things, Part 1" Alan and Todd vanish leaving the JLA and JSA humbled. The two teams regroup at the League’s Hall of Justice and discuss their options. Wildcat challenges Jade’s identity and gets told off by Jesse Quick for his insensitivity. The Starheart is using Obsidian’s shadow power as a gateway to cover the world and cloak its presence from Mister Terrific’s T-spheres. Batman takes control and suggests that the Flash find an expert on shadows while Mister Terrific tries to find a way to stop the chaos energies overwhelming them. The rest of the JSA and JLA partner-up to corral the magical and elemental heroes and villains who have been driven temporally insane by the chaos energy. Batman (Dick Grayson) and Supergirl team-up to protect Gotham City from the water elemental Naiad. Batman forces Naiad back into her human form with a blast of concentrated pollutants while Supergirl freezes her tsunami. Congorilla and Jesse Quick corral the Samurai in Japan, Mister America and Starman corral the Blue Devil, Power Girl and Lightning battle the Red Inferno, and Donna Troy and Jade battle Klarion. After defeating Klarion Jade and Donna go to Alan Scott’s home to see his wife. Jade learns that Alan was hurt that she didn’t come to see him after she was resurrected. Jade borrows Alan’s Lantern and through it senses that Alan and Todd are on the dark side of the Moon. Starman (Mikaal Tomas) is sent to investigate and discovers that the Starheart has created an army of energy duplicates of Alan. It has also created an emerald fortress with a breathable atmosphere. The duplicates sense Mikaal’s approach and swarm towards him. He disintegrates the first wave with his chest crystal. However, the second wave vanishes and Mikaal is attacked by the real Alan/Starheart who rips the crystal from his chest. Supergirl intercepts Power Girl as she arcs around for another pass. Congo Bill contacted Supergirl as the League were leaving the JLA Watchtower, but she didn’t arrive until moments after Power Girl and the JSA . Power Girl throws off Supergirl and scatters the JLA, JSA, and Rakete-Auslese before she recovers. Their fight’s violence shakes the ground below. Dick Grayson realises that both women are vulnerable to magic and has Donna pull Supergirl free while Jade blasts Power Girl unconscious. Jade creates an energy bubble around the JLA and JSA to stop the Rakete-Auslese arresting them. Supergirl is also trapped inside so she accepts Batman’s offer to join the team. Jade recites what she knows about the events that have occurred. The Starheart was a vessel created by the Guardians of the Universe to contain all the wild and chaotic elements of the universe. A fragment of it became the green railway lantern that Alan Scott derives his powers from. Batman picks up reports of other heroes and villains acting chaotically. The common elements are magic and elemental. Faust says that the same thing happened to his father and that the League’s earlier fights with Etrigan and Atlas are related. Mister Terrific also notes that weather systems are swing chaotically around the world. Jade theorizes that her resurrection “shook” the larger bulk of the Starheart that had remained out in space. It overtook her and absorbed her wish to return to Earth. The comatose Alan Scott suddenly addresses Jade. She is ecstatic that Scott appears to have recovered, but it is actually the Starheart addressing her. The light around Scott suddenly solidifies into a suit of green armour. Appearing in "The Dark Things, Part 1" Featured Characters *Justice League of America *Batman (Dick Grayson *Donna Troy *Supergirl *Starman (Mikaal Tomas) *Congorilla Supporting Characters *Justice Society of America *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *Wildcat (Ted Grant) *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *Jesse Quick *Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross) *Mister America (Jeff Graves) *Lightning *Power Girl *Jade Villains *Starheart *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Obsidian (Behind The Scenes) *Blue Devil *Klarion *Teekl *Naiad *Samurai (First Appearance) Other Characters *Sebastian Faust *Molly Scott *Die Rakete-Auslese *Uber-Komandant Karl Zorn (Cameo) Locations *'Germany' *'Black Forest' *'Japan' *'Tokyo' *'United States of America' *Hall of Justice *Gotham City Items *Lasso of Persuasion *T-Spheres *Trident of Lucifer Vehicles *Batmobile Synopsis for "Cogs, Part 1" *Coming Soon Appearing in "Cogs, Part 1" *Cyborg *Red Tornado Supporting Characters *Kathy Sutton Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Texas' *'Houston' *S.T.A.R. Labs Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *The character Samurai is based on the Super Friends character of the same name. Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14930 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_2_46 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-league-of-america-the-dark-things/37-221960/ Category:Brightest Day: Justice League of America